


En désespoir de cause

by FrankBlack6



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Contrôle mental partiel, Insemination, Manipulation mentale, Other, Pornographie horrifique, Rapport sexuel impliquant un monstre, Rapport sexuel non consenti, TRADUCTION, Tératophilie, Viol par des tentacules
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6
Summary: Le portail était sur le point de se refermer, et le Flagelleur Mental savait que c'était là sa dernière chance de rallier Elfe à sa cause, sans quoi il serait à jamais prisonnier de son propre royaume. Il agissait en désespoir de cause, et son plan n'avait que peu de chances de réussir, mais il fallait qu'il essaie.Avertissement : Réservé à un public adulte. Écrit pornographique. Viol par des tentacules. Si l'idée vous déplaît, ne lisez pas.
Relationships: Shadow Monster | MInd Flayer/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Kudos: 5





	En désespoir de cause

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Desperate Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371210) by [ned1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ned1983/pseuds/ned1983). 



> Notes liminaires du traducteur, FrankBlack6 :  
> 1) Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement ned1983 pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)  
> 2) Je précise que le contenu de ce texte peut être profondément dérangeant pour certains lecteurs. Merci de bien prêter attention à l'ensemble des mises en garde étiquetées dans la description de la fic et de n'entamer la lecture que si vous êtes majeur et que les thèmes abordés ne vous rebutent pas de quelque manière que ce soit. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, comme dit l'adage.

Il était l'Infini : son contrôle s'étendait jusqu'aux confins de l'univers. Il était le maître de toute chose, et il avait acquis la conviction qu'il ne lui restait plus rien à conquérir. Il prospérait en son domaine, jusqu'au jour où  _ la fille _ établit le contact avec sa dimension et découvrit l'une des créatures sous son contrôle. Elle ouvrit un passage entre son monde à elle et le sien, et pendant un instant des plus fugaces, il entrevit la nature véritable de la réalité : son univers existait parmi d'autres. À ce moment précis, il comprit qu'il lui fallait franchir cette frontière et accroître son empire. Il lui fallait devenir l'Infini Infini.

Malgré ses efforts, il lui était impossible de traverser ; c'était sur elle qu'il allait devoir se reposer. Il se mit à élaborer des plans dans le but de s'emparer de la fille et de pouvoir se servir de ses dons uniques. Cependant, avant que ses serviteurs n'aient réussi à la capturer, le portail fut refermé une nouvelle fois, et il crut alors qu'il passerait le reste de son existence à ressasser sa défaite. Lorsque le portail se rouvrit, il comprit qu'il lui fallait agir vite, et la rallier à sa cause afin qu'elle l'aide à traverser. Connecté au monde de cette dernière, il étendit son influence sur celui-ci et fit croître son golem, mais elle restait cependant la seule à pouvoir faire franchir la faille à sa forme première et assurer ainsi la pérennité de son emprise sur cet univers.

* * *

Quelle que soit la nature de la force qui maintenait le passage ouvert, il sentait déjà celle-ci faiblir. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le contact qu'il avait réussi à établir avec l'autre monde ne soit rompu. Il était temps d'opter pour une approche radicale, puisqu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre chance. Celui qui se faisait appeler Billy lui avait amené la fille, mais il avait rompu son allégeance inopinément et avait dû être éliminé. Il recueillit l'adolescente au creux de deux de ses bras tentaculaires, puis il grimpa prestement sur le toit en passant par le trou pratiqué plus tôt dans ce dernier, et se fraya un chemin à travers le parking avant de se diriger vers les bois. Il avait beaucoup appris de chacun des esprits qu'il avait mêlés au sien, et celui de Billy avait été une source d'informations on ne peut plus précieuse. Ce plan était probablement voué à l'échec, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Tandis que la créature l'emportait plus avant dans les bois, Elfe martelait sans succès les bras tentaculaires qui la tenait fermement contre la poitrine du monstre. Elle était fatiguée et se sentait faible : ses pouvoirs s'étaient taris et elle parvenait plus à les utiliser. Quel que fût le plan de la créature, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Pourtant, elle continuait à se battre et refusait d'abandonner. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint une clairière, le monstre ralentit et la déposa au sol, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte dominatrice autour d'elle. Tout à coup, elle le sentit sonder son esprit ; la part même infime de lui-même qui était restée dans sa jambe exerçait à présent une influence sur elle.

« Tu m'as combattu avec vaillance, commenta une voix dans sa tête, un mélange étrange de Billy et de Papa. J'ai vu toute l'énergie que tu déploies pour sauver ce à quoi tu tiens. Pour sauver ceux que tu... aimes. » Il lui fallut faire un effort pour prononcer ce mot : en effet, cette notion lui était étrangère et il ne l'avait assimilée qu'indirectement grâce aux êtres humains dont il s'était nourri.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, hurla-t-elle dans sa tête, là où elle était certaine de se faire entendre de lui.

— La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je veux. Plus maintenant. Le temps presse. » Il marqua une pause et réfléchit soigneusement à la façon dont il allait lui expliquer les choses. « J'espérais pouvoir te rallier à ma cause. Tu serais devenue une partie de moi, et alors tu aurais fait franchir la faille à ma véritable forme. Mais je t'ai sous-estimée ; ta volonté est trop forte pour que je puisse te contrôler comme j'en ai besoin. Certes, je peux exercer mon emprise sur une part de tes pensées et exercer mon influence sur ton corps, mais pour pouvoir entrer dans votre monde, il me faudrait relâcher le joug que j'exerce sur tes dons. Et ce faisant, tu me bannirais aussitôt et tout serait perdu.

— Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas avec certitude où la voix dans sa tête voulait en venir.

— Puisque tu ne me feras pas traverser, je vais devoir confier cette mission à mes enfants. À _nos_ enfants. »

Elle leva d'abord un regard confus vers la créature, avant que l'ignoble réalité ne s'impose à elle et qu'elle ne comprenne quelles étaient ses intentions.

« Non ! s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'elle se débattait de plus belle dans l'espoir de se libérer de son étreinte.

— Je suis convaincu qu'ils hériteront de tes dons uniques. Tu les aimeras et tu les protégeras au péril de ta vie s'il le faut. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, ils me feront traverser, une fois pour toutes, et tu ne chercheras pas à les arrêter, car ils seront une partie de toi. »

Elfe sentit ses membres s'immobiliser, malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de se débattre. Lentement, la créature la reposa au sol sur ses deux pieds et Elfe commença à déboutonner sa chemise jaune et noire. Dans sa tête, elle se hurlait à elle-même d'arrêter mais son corps semblait obéir aux ordres d'une force extérieure et elle n'était malgré elle qu'un témoin impuissant de ce qui se passait. Elle glissa ses bras hors des manches et laissa tomber le vêtement par terre, à ses pieds. Son soutien-gorge suivit, ce qui exposa ses petits seins fermes au doux air nocturne tandis qu'une légère brise faisait durcir ses mamelons.

« Non, pitié, non », supplia-t-elle en silence, tandis que ses doigts s'occupaient de défaire le bouton de son jean avant de descendre celui-ci le long de ses jambes. Elle tressaillit lorsque le tissu érafla la blessure située près de sa cheville, mais la douleur fut aussitôt étouffée, puis oubliée. La créature avait conscience que, pour que son plan réussisse, l'expérience devait procurer du plaisir à Elfe. Cette dernière parvint à fermer les yeux et chercha alors à reprendre le contrôle de ses mains, mais malgré ses efforts, ses doigts vinrent effleurer l'élastique de sa culotte rose et firent soudain glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses cuisses.

Elle se tint là, immobile, pendant quelques instants d'incertitude, sa silhouette gracile entièrement dévoilée à la lueur de la lune, tandis qu'elle se demandait ce que la créature comptait faire ensuite. Ses bras restaient ballants, ses jambes refusaient de bouger, cependant que son esprit continuait de s'emballer. Des bras tentaculaires l'enveloppèrent à nouveau et soutinrent avec tendresse son corps tandis qu'il la soulevait. Il se montrait doux avec elle – bien trop doux – et elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Une fois qu'il eut bien assuré sa prise, Elfe sentit que les extrémités de son corps lui obéissaient de nouveau et elle commença à se débattre, s'agitant de droite et de gauche dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer.

Un autre tentacule se mit à remonter le long de l'une de ses jambes, son sommet délicat effleurant doucement sa peau au gré de ses mouvements. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, ce que la créature avait l'intention de lui faire. Lorsque Mike et elle avait commencé à passer du temps ensemble dans la cabane, Hopper l'avait fait s'asseoir et avait péniblement tenter de lui expliquer les différences entre les garçons et les filles. Joyce avait pris le temps par la suite d'éclaircir tout les points que ce dernier avait oublié ou occulté.

« Ça ne marchera pas ! », hurla-t-elle intérieurement, espérant ainsi le dissuader de poursuivre, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait que peu d'espoir qu'il l'écoute.

L'appendice continua de se rapprocher en caressant la peau délicate de sa cuisse. Centimètre après centimètre, il se rapprochait de cet endroit intime que nul n'avait jamais touché jusque là. Ni Hopper, ni Papa, ni aucun des autres hommes qui travaillaient au labo. Pas même Mike, bien qu'elle savait qu'il en avait très envie ; et bien qu'elle en eût elle-même très envie. Lentement, il atteignit les lèvres délicates de sa chatte, dont les poils clairsemés ne dissimulaient rien de ses courbes et de ses replis. Elle essaya à nouveau d'asséner des coups de pied pour se dégager mais les appendices qui l'enveloppaient refusaient de lâcher prise tandis que le sommet du tentacule qui la sondait se glissa doucement entre ses lèvres et commença à aller et venir lentement de haut en bas.

« Non », murmura-t-elle à nouveau, avant d'ordonner avec plus de véhémence : « Dégage ! »

Plutôt que de cesser, la lente exploration se poursuivit, la créature ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le tentacule s'aventura à remonter davantage jusqu'à effleurer son clitoris, tournoyant à plusieurs reprises autour de cette protubérance sensible. Elle avait appris par ses propres explorations intimes que cet endroit pouvait lui procurer du plaisir lorsqu'elle le caressait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre que ce puisse être également vrai dans pareille situation. Malgré elle, elle sentit ces mêmes fourmillements familiers qui commençaient à irradier en elle tandis que la température de son corps dans son ensemble augmentait. L'appendice envahissant parcourut encore plusieurs fois de haut en bas la surface de sa chatte, dessinant un cercle autour de son clitoris à chaque passage, puis il vint se poser à l'entrée de son vagin, prêt à la pénétrer davantage.

Elle se débattit, cherchant à empêcher l'inévitable, et haïssant cette partie d'elle-même qui aimait cela. Elle ne pouvait nullement deviner, bien sûr, qu'il exerçait le même type d'emprise sur son esprit que celle dont il se servait pour restreindre ses mouvements, ce qui lui permettait de modifier la façon dont elle vivait cette expérience. Il fallait qu'elle éprouve du plaisir, que cette rencontre lui soit inoubliable, s'il voulait qu'elle porte leurs enfants et leur offre l'amour et la protection dont ils auraient besoin.

Lentement, le tentacule rigide mais délicat s'enfonça et emplit l'espace étroit de son vagin, dont les fines parois se resserraient autour de lui. Il se retira, et pendant un court instant, elle crut qu'il avait peut-être renoncé, mais il plongea à nouveau en elle. Petit à petit, il se fraya un chemin plus avant. Petit à petit, l'appendice qui la sondait commença à enfler, l'emplissant davantage. Petit à petit, malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait pour l'en empêcher, son corps se mit à réagir.

Un deuxième tentacule se mit à remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse tandis que le premier poursuivait ses assauts répétés. Elfe n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, trop absorbée qu'elle était par la sensation de chaleur et de réplétion qui se répandait en elle, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette avec douceur à l'ouvrage sur son clitoris. Elle sentit son corps tendre rapidement vers cet acmé merveilleux, qu'importe ses efforts pour le réprimer. Elle comprit que la créature, qui s'était si minutieusement insinuée dans son esprit, était en mesure de le percevoir et celle-ci se mit à accélérer. L'une des extrémités taquinaient vivement son clitoris, l'autre entrait et sortait de sa chatte dégoulinante.

Elfe essaya de résister, mais son orgasme fut particulièrement violent, et son corps tout entier se mit à trembler tandis que cette sensation la submergeait. En réaction, la créature relâcha sa semence, inondant sa chatte d'une crème grasse et gluante, composée à la fois des personnes dont il s'était nourri et de son Être propre, quel que fût sa nature. Un éclair de lucidité tenta de reprendre le dessus dans l'esprit de l'adolescente et celle-ci recommença à se débattre dans l'espoir de se libérer des bras qui soutenaient tendrement son corps. Elle se jura que, quelle que soit la nature de ce qu'il essayait de faire se développer en elle, elle s'en débarrasserait. Elle résisterait à ces créatures, elle les tuerait si nécessaire. Quelque part en elle toutefois, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se mentait à elle-même.

Elle pensait qu'il en avait fini avec elle, mais après un moment d’hésitation, le tentacule de chair qui était enfoui profondément à l'intérieur de sa chatte recommença à se mouvoir, dans un va-et-vient plus lent. Celui qui dessinait des cercles autour de son clitoris poursuivait ses douces caresses. Deux appendices supplémentaires, effilés comme des lianes, firent le tour de son ventre en lui effleurant la peau. En se tortillant, ils remontèrent jusqu'à ses petits seins fermes qui s'élevaient à la surface de sa poitrine. Grâce à leurs extrémités, qui se séparaient comme pour former des doigts, ils commencèrent à titiller ses mamelons, les caressant dans un premier temps, avant de pincer ses pointes durcies.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça – ni du reste – mais bon sang, comme c'était bon ! Elle voulait qu'il se retire, qu'il la relâche, et pourtant, l'esprit d'Elfe suppliait la créature de la pénétrer plus profondément, avec plus de force. Le tentacule engorgé qui se trouvait entre ses jambes s'enfla encore. L'appendice qui stimulait son clitoris ne cessait de se séparer et de se reformer, et tantôt pinçait cette protubérance, tantôt lui assénait ce qui ressemblait à de grands coups de langue humides. Les lianes, qui s'occupaient de ses mamelons, s'étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes et exerçaient à présent sur ses seins une délectable succion, suçant d'abord ses mamelons durcis, avant de les couvrir de doux baisers.

Elle tendait de nouveau vers cet acmé, son corps bouillonnait. Elle ne voulait pas céder à la volonté de la créature et s'abandonner à tirer un quelconque plaisir de ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Mais malgré ses dénégations, elle se mit à jouir de plus belle et se recroquevilla vivement tandis que les innombrables bras de la créature la berçaient tendrement, et presque amoureusement. Derechef, il inonda sa chatte de sa semence chaude et épaisse, et elle se surprit à pousser ses hanches à se rencontre, pour essayer de traire jusqu'à la dernière goutte le bras qui était enfoui en elle.

Elfe avait le souffle court, son corps tout entier bouillonnait et palpitait tandis que son orgasme se dissipait. Lentement, elle sentit la présence dans son esprit croître de nouveau, et la voix s'adresser à elle.

« Je sais que tu ne le comprends peut-être pas encore, mais tout cela est dans l'ordre des choses. J'ai vu la hideur du monde dans lequel tu vis, les choses horribles que tes semblables s'infligent les uns aux autres. Les choses horribles qu'ils t'ont fait subir, Eleven. »

Les lianes continuèrent leur lente progression, leurs extrémités caressant doucement sa peau. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû ressentir du dégoût, compte tenu de ce dont cette créature était faite, et pourtant, au lieu de cela, cette douce étreinte qu'ils partageaient lui procurait une sensation de chaleur et un sentiment de sécurité incomparables.

« Nous avons le pouvoir de changer tout cela, toi et moi. Je sais que tu prendras soin de mes enfants. Tu les aimeras. Tu seras leur mère, et ils deviendront pour toi cette famille que tu as si ardemment désirée. Je te promets que, lorsqu'ils me feront franchir la faille pour venir te rejoindre, je ne te ferai aucun mal. » Après une courte pause, il ajouta : « Je ne ferai aucun mal au garçon non plus... Mike. Tu le guideras. Et ensemble vous protégerez nos enfants. »

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il en était conscient, et Elfe perçut jusque dans son esprit ce sentiment d'urgence. Elle savait que tout cela était monstrueux, mais tout ce que lui disait la créature lui semblait tellement logique. Elle aurait une famille – une vraie famille – et Mike serait là, à ses côtés, pour toujours.

La créature recommença son va-et-vient à l'intérieur de sa chatte lubrifiée par sa propre mouille et par la semence gluante dont elle avait été emplie. Presque aussitôt, les fourmillements dans son ventre s'intensifièrent de plus belle, aidés en cela par l'influence qu'il exerçait sur son esprit. Une autre liane se mit à remonter le long de sa jambe, se tortillant tandis qu'elle progressait. Elle s'imaginait que celle-ci allait se contentait de s'associer à celles qui œuvraient déjà à titiller avec douceur chaque centimètre de sa peau, lui arrachant frissons et gémissements par leurs mouvements. Mais tout à coup, elle la sentit s'immobiliser et commencer à examiner ses fesses. Elle se glissa entre elles et vint se presser contre sa petite rondelle serrée.

« Non, pas par là », paniqua-t-elle, mais la voix dans sa tête fit taire ses peurs et l'apaisa.

Après avoir projeté une giclée d'une substance lubrifiante, l'appendice se mit à exercer une légère pression et pénétra lentement de deux ou trois centimètres à l'intérieur de l'orifice étroit. La sensation était étrange, un peu désagréable, mais également grisante en quelque manière. Alors que la liane progressait de deux ou trois centimètres supplémentaires, Elfe se surprit à tendre les hanches à sa rencontre. Bientôt, la liane trouva son rythme, ses va-et-vient se réglant sur ceux du tentacule qui la pénétrait par le vagin.

Elfe était en extase, elle voulait que ces sensations ne s'arrêtent jamais. Son corps était habité d'une sensation de chaleur et de réplétion, procurée par les deux envahisseurs qui s'étaient logés à l'intérieur de ses frêles orifices. Sur toute la surface de sa peau, les lianes soyeuses poursuivaient leurs agréables caresses, titillant ses mamelons, tournoyant encore et encore autour de son clitoris engorgé. Elfe haletait bruyamment et se dirigeait vers un nouvel acmé tandis que la créature poursuivait ses assauts.

« Encore, gémit-elle tandis qu'elle perdait pied. Je t'en prie ? »

Elle sentit soudain le tentacule plongé dans sa chatte rétrécir en diamètre et elle éprouva aussitôt une sensation de vide. Elle s'apprêtait à le supplier de lui rendre sa taille initiale, lorsqu'une autre liane remonta le long de ses jambes, et vint à son tour s'introduire en elle. Les deux s'enflèrent de plus belle et reprirent leur va-et-vient de façon alternée, de sorte que, lorsque l'un des appendices se retirait presque de sa chatte dégoulinante, l'autre s'enfonçait profondément en elle.

« Laisse-toi aller », lui murmura la voix dans sa tête.

Elfe laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en poussant un profond gémissement ; son corps tout entier était électrisé. Sa chatte était comble, son cul était comble, chaque centimètre de son corps recevait du plaisir de la part des lianes qui s'agitaient sur toute la surface de sa peau. Elle approchait rapidement d'un troisième et ultime acmé, dont la montée en puissance était plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Pendant un bref instant, l'emprise de la créature sur ses pouvoirs s'affaiblit, mais elle avait suffisamment lâché prise pour ne plus songer à s'enfuir. Elle savait également qu'à ce stade, elle ne voulait plus s'échapper. Alors qu'elle approchait du point culminant de son extase, elle ne parvint guère qu'à se concentrer sur deux arbres au loin, auxquels elle s'agrippa à l'aide de son esprit dans une tentative de ne pas totalement perdre pied. Tandis que la sensation gagnait en intensité, son souffle se fit plus court et son corps se cambra tandis qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur les arbres.

Tout à coup, un voile d'un blanc éclatant obstrua sa vue, des étoiles se mirent à scintiller devant ses yeux, tandis qu'elle fut parcouru de part en part par cet orgasme intense. Les lianes plongées en elle déchargèrent des flots de semence chaude et gluante au point que ces sécrétions se mirent à s'écouler de ses orifices. Le gémissement qui s'échappait de la gorge d'Elfe se mua bientôt en un hurlement tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, alors que son corps tout entier s'agitait contre la prise de la créature. Les troncs d'arbres auxquels elle s'accrochait à l'aide son esprit explosèrent sous l'effet de la contrainte qu'elle exerçait sur eux tandis que des vagues de plaisir parcouraient sa silhouette gracile.

« Aime-les. Protège-les », ordonna la voix, dont l'écho qui résonnait dans son esprit se dissipait à mesure que son orgasme déclinait.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait exercé son emprise sur son esprit, sa présence disparut. La créature commença à chanceler, usant de ses toutes dernières forces pour la reposer doucement au sol avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même en un amas de chair. Le portail était fermé, et le lien entre la créature et son esprit resté de l'autre côté de la faille était rompu.

Elfe resta allongée dans l'herbe pendant quelques minutes, le souffle toujours court, le corps toujours parcouru de fourmillements. Son influence avait disparu et Elfe commença à prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son plan réussir, elle ne pouvait pas élever ces créatures qu'il avait implantées en elle, et pourtant, tout au fond, elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle ferait. Il s'agissait de ses enfants, de sa famille, et elle les aimerait. Elle serait une mère pour eux. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait dû tirer aucun plaisir de l'outrage qu'elle avait subi, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle plénitude à l'intérieur de son corps.

Finalement, sachant qu'il lui fallait se laver et faire disparaître les preuves de ce qui venait de se passer, Elfe tendit la main en direction des lianes toujours enfouies à l'intérieur de son vagin violé et les saisit. Elle les retira lentement : un frisson exquis la parcourut et lui donna presque envie de les enfouir de nouveau en elle le temps de quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires. Elle se saisit de la liane logée au fond de son cul et tira là encore lentement sur celle-ci pour l'extraire, laissant le plaisir la submerger. Finalement, elle se débarrassa des autres lianes qui s'étaient enroulées autour de son corps et se redressa jusqu'à se tenir sur ses genoux tremblants, tandis que la semence de la créature s'écoulait lentement de ses orifices dilatés.

Elle essuya le surplus en se servant de ses chaussettes, avant de projeter ces dernières au fond des bois d'une simple pensée, maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Elle enfila lentement le reste de ses vêtements, son corps tout entier étant encore merveilleusement engourdi. Finalement, après avoir regardé tout autour d'elle, elle prit la direction de la route. Ce fut le long de celle-ci que les autres la trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'elle avançait lentement le long du bas-côté, l'esprit toujours en effervescence.

« Elfe ? Elfe, tu vas bien ? demanda Mike en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Oui, ça va », répondit Elfe en souriant, tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. « Il a essayé de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, mais il n'a pas réussi. » C'était un mensonge, évidemment, mais elle n'était pas prête à révéler toute la vérité à Mike. Pas encore.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre commercial, Elfe vint se blottir contre Mike sur la banquette arrière. Elle passa un bras derrière son dos et posa doucement son autre main sur son propre ventre. Ce n'était sans doute que son imagination, mais elle était convaincue qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir ses enfants commencer à prendre forme en elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Mike, inquiet.

— Oui, lui répondit Elfe avec un sourire radieux. J'ai un peu faim, c'est tout. »

Mike lui sourit et la serra davantage contre lui. Elfe posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Mike finirait par comprendre. Elle l'aiderait à comprendre. Elle lui ferait comprendre. Il aimerait ses bébés autant qu'elle les aimerait. Ils formeraient une famille. Tous ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Note finale du traducteur, FrankBlack6 :  
> Étant donné que je regarde la série en VO, je suis davantage habitué au nom anglophone "Eleven" qu'à sa traduction littérale « Onze », d'où le fait que le Flagelleur Mental s'adresse à elle en utilisant ce nom plutôt que sa version française. J'ai toutefois conservé le surnom Elfe en lieu et place d'El (utilisé tout au long de la narration et par Mike à la fin), notamment pour éviter la confusion entre El et le pronom personnel sujet « elle », même si ce problème n'est pas aussi prégnant à l'écrit qu'il peut l'être à l'oral.  
> Soit dit en passant, il me semble plus logique qu'Elfe soit le surnom affectueux donné à une fille s'appelant Eleven, plutôt qu'à quelqu'un appelé Onze. Dans le premier cas, il y a au moins une proximité phonétique...


End file.
